Close Your Eyes
by AnagataOkita
Summary: Sawamura tidak bisa menutup mata dari takdir kelam yang terjadi padanya dulu. M-preg!/RnR?/AU! (MiyuSawaChris)
1. Chapter 1

Langkah menuju kediaman bercat abu-abu tidaklah lambat ataupun cepat—seperti biasa. Dengan kedua belah bibir ranum mengulum senyum, pakaian musim dingin menyelimuti, begitu pula dikenakan makhluk mungil yang kini berada dalam dekapannya.

Nama anak mungil itu, _Sawamura Kazei_.

Eijun bersenandung kecil. Setelah mendapat pesan singkat dari Chris untuk mengajak bertemu, Eijun segera berangkat dari apartemen. Menelusuri trotoar jalanan yang penuh salju. Sebelumnya ia pikir salju tidak turun cukup lebat untuk hari ke-10 dalam musim dingin tahun ini. Nyatanya salju yang turun sanggup membuat mobil maupun motor yang melaluinya harus mengunakan kecepatan lambat agar tidak celaka. Jalanan cukup licin dan membuat Eijun berkeputusan untuk tidak jadi membawa _Kei-chan _menggunakan kereta bayi bercorak lucu.

Terima kasih untuk Wakana, yang telah baik mau membantunya untuk memilihkan kereta bayi untuk anaknya.

Jangan berpikir kalau _Kei-chan_ adalah buah hati dari pasangan muda Eijun dan Wakana.

Jangan pernah.

Trrrt … Trrrt.

Smartphone Eijun bergetar didalam saku mantel hijau tua miliknya. Kedua tangannya yang menggendong Kei-chan yang tertidur terpaksa harus bergerak merogoh saku. Dengan tangan kiri menopang tubuh bayinya, sedangkan tangan kanan menekan tombol hijau pada layar sentuh ponsel pintarnya.

"Moshi-moshi. Kuramochi-senpai?"

'_Hachim_!'

Alis Eijun sedikit tertekuk mendengar bersin yang lumayan cukup keras dari seberang telepon.

'Ah. Hidungku gatal sekali!'

"Kau sakit, Kuramochi-senpai?'

'Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya bersin tiba-tiba bertamu ke tubuhku dan yah … '

Tanpa menghentikan langkahnya menuju rumah sang penelepon, Eijun sesekali hampir saja menginjak trotoar berlapis es. Bisa bahaya, ia bisa terpeleset.

"Umm, lalu? Apa aku tidak bisa menitipkan Kei-chan seperti biasa?"

'Nah, itu masalahnya.'

Seketika langkah Eijun terhenti. Suara 'kresek-kresek' mulai terdengar, sepertinya jaringan sedang buruk akibat badai es tadi malam.

"Aku mengerti. Lagi pula aku tidak mau kalau Kei-chan tertular." Ejun melirik bayinya sekilas. Hidung mungil Kei-chan memerah. Suhu semakin menurun.

Terdengar bersin yang cukup keras—lagi. 'Tidak apa-apa, kan? Bersinku cukup parah, lho.'

"Tidak apa-apa."

Eijun memutar arah tujuannya. Seharusnya ia pergi menuju apartemen Kuramochi—mantan senpai galaknya saat SMP. Namun siapa sangka senpai itu menjadi teman dekatnya. Kini umurnya berada satu tahun diatasnya, 21 tahun. Namun masih menjadi setengah pengangguran. Ia bekerja paruh waktu sebagai pelatih baseball anak SD dengan jadwal tidak terlalu padat. Dirinya dibutuhkan hanya pada hari Kamis dan Sabtu. Jika sedang berada dirumah, Eijun akan menitipkan Kei-chan pada Kuramochi sedangkan ia bekerja.

Pekerjaannya adalah editor dari seorang manga artist yang belum terkenal. Sayangnya.

Ponsel pintar Eijun bergetar didalam saku celana hitam panjangnya. Setelah membuka lock screen pada layar sentuh android miliknya, ia dapat langsung melihat satu pesan menunggu untuk dibaca.

**From : Chris-senpai**

_Temui aku di restoran ramen dekat gedung konsulat Korea. Aku harap aku bisa bertemu Kazei._

Pesan dari Chris menjelaskan semuanya. Tadi malam Chris hanya bilang kalau ingin mengajak bertemu. Dan pagi ini ia telah memutuskan tempat. Kebetulan restoran ramen yang dimaksud tidaklah terlalu jauh dari apartemen miliknya.

Setelah mengeratkan pelukan pada sosok mungil Kei-chan, ia melangkah semangat. Rindu akan sepai idolanya saat masa SMA dulu.

.

Akhirnya sampai pada tujuan.

Pintu kaca transparan berdaun dua terpampang jelas didepan Eijun. Tulisan 'OPEN' terpampang jelas pula. Tak luput juga lisan khas dari restoran tersebut.

Telapak tangannya yang cukup kedinginan bergerak mendorong salah satu gagang pintu dan mendorongnya pelan. Seketika tubuhnya terasa menghangat saat bagian tubuh sepenuhnya telah masuk kedalam. Penghangat ruangan benar-benar telah membuat nyaman saat awal masuk. Aroma lezat dari kuah ramen menguar dan menggoda indra penciumannya. Heh, tiba-tiba perutnya keroncongan.

"Sawamura."

Eijun berjengit. Seseorang menepuk bahu kanannya secara tiba-tiba. Seketika ia menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati sosok tegap Chris.

"C-Chris-senpai! Kau mengagetkanku, sungguh!" Benar, jantung Eijun terasa akan copot karenanya.

Chris melangkah mendahului Sawamura—menuntun menuju meja makan yang telah ia pesan. Eijun mengikuti langkahnya. Ia sedikit terkikik saat menyadari Kei-chan terbangun dan menguap kecil.

Imut dan lucu.

Satu meja persegi berlapis cat kayu berwarna coklat menjadi tumpangan mereka. Dua mangkuk besar ramen telah tersaji. Asap uap panas mengepul. Chris mencicipi kuah ramen terlebih dahulu. Baru setelah itu kedua irisnya menatap Eijun yang belum menyentuh traktiran darinya. Mantan adik kelasnya itu terlihat sibuk memposisikan Kei-chan dalam posisi nyaman dalam pangkuannya.

Pria businessman muda berambut coklat tersenyum simpul. Terasa lucu baginya melihat Eijun begitu sayang pada anaknya. Eksistensi anak bayi itu membuat keadaan menghangat. Mata bulat dan bibir mungil bayi itu, ntah mengapa mengingatkannya akan sosok Eijun saat SMA.

Usai memposisikan Kei-chan dalam pangkuan yang nyaman, Eijun menoleh pada Chris. Masih belum ada niatan menyentuh ramen yang masih panas.

"Aku senang Chris-senpai mengajak bertemu. Hehehe. " Walaupun sudah beranjak dewasa, suara Eijun tetaplah sama seperti dulu. Suara itu, sangat dirindukan Chris.

Berhenti mencicipi ramen miliknya, Chris membalas ucapan Eijun dengan senyuman terlebih dahulu. "Ini kedua kalinya aku bertemu deganmu setelah 2 tahun yang lalu. Aku juga merasa sangat senang."

Kedua mata Eijun sedikit bergerak kebawah— -tiba ia merasa bersalah kembali.

"Maafkan kebodohanku, Chris-senpai. Maaf karena aku dengan egoisnya meninggalkan kalian semua. Aku—"

"Sudahlah." Chris mengambil sumpit kayu. "Bukan topik itu yang ingin kubicarakan saat ini padamu."

Eijun mengikuti Chris, memakan Ramen yang sudah agak dingin kurang enak juga. Ia mengambil suapan pertama. Kei-chan melihat seksama bagaimana cara Eijun mengunyah dari bawah dagu Eijun. Kedua bola mata besarnya terbuka lebar sedangkan pipi gembulnya bergerak menghisap botol bayi berukuran kecil berisi susu formula rasa vanilla.

"Lalu?"

"Siapa ayah dari Kazei?"

Sawamura Eijun tersedak.

Lalu terbatuk-batuk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Close Your Eyes**_

**AnagataLady's Fanfiction**

**MIYUKI KAZUYA | SAWAMURA EIJUN |CHRIS YUU TAKIGAWA**

**Ace of Diamond belongs to Yuuji Terajima**

**WARN : OOC, TYPO(s), AU, M-PREG.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-**_**Tokyo, 2 tahun yang lalu**_**-**

Setelah keluar dari Seidou , Kuramochi mengajaknya untuk bekerja di Tokyo dan tinggal seapartemen dengannya. Banyak hal yang telah berubah. Chris telah menjadi businessman yang sukses, Furuya menjadi partner kerja Eijun di sebuah kantor majalah terkenal bersama Haruichi juga. Miyuki, dengar-dengar menjadi businessman pula layaknya Chris dan masih banyak lagi alumni Seidou yang sukses. Hingga tiba suatu kabar mengejutkan kalau Tetsu Yuki dan Fujiwara Takako.

Hujan turun lebat kala itu. Dibalik kaca jendela besar berhiaskan rintikkan air hujan, ingatan pemuda bernama Sawamura Eijun tidak bisa lagi mengulang setiap detail kejadian rinci yang tercipta saat pesta pernikahan Tetsu dengan Fujiwara lima jam yang lalu. Yang terpikirkan hanyalah, ia ingin kabur. Itu yang ia pikirkan.

Kedua matanya melihat kegelapan. Ia bisa membayangkan air juhan yang turun cukup lebat bagaikan menangis untuknya. Namun matanya tidak bisa melihat walau sekedar dari balik jendela. Kedua matanya tertutupi sebuah kain dengan fabrik yang cukup kasar.

Kelopak matanya terasa perih. Terutama dibagian pergelangan kedua tangannya. Ada sebuah tali yang mengikatnya dengan begitu kuat. Sepertinya meninggalkan luka lecet yang perih dan sedikit mengeluarkan darah. Sawamura sudah dalam kondisi seperti ini selama lima jam lamanya. Ingin rasanya ia kabur dan bersembunyi selama-lamanya.

Ia, Sawamura Eijun. Pemuda berumur 19 tahun yang telah menjadi korban dari tindak pelecehan seseorang yang sama sekali ia tidak ketahui siapa pelakunya. Dalam sekejap ia telah dijamah begitu saja, membuatnya berteriak dan menangis beberapa kali. Eijun tahu betul bahwa sang pelaku masih berada di dalam kamar yang sama dengannya,namun tidak mengeluarkan suara. Ia hanya bisa mendengar tarikan nafas beratnya. Kini ia dalam posisi meringkuk di sudut ranjang bersprai warna putih gading itu. Badannya bergetar ketakutan dan air mata terlihat lolos mengalir keluar dari sebuah dasi yang diikat menutupi kedua matanya.

Angin AC terasa menyapu permukaan tubuhnya yang polos.

Namun kejadian itu telah berlalu. Dua hari setelahnya, sikap Eijun terlihat berbeda. Eijun yang awalnya periang menjadi pendiam. Haruichi yang masih bertemu dan menjadi sahabatnya walau telah keluar dari Seidou sempat bertanya-tanya akan hal ini.

Ada banyak faktor yang membuat Sawamura Eijun menjadi seperti ini.

Pertama, ia tidak mengetahui siapa orang brengsek yang telah melakukan hal senonoh padanya. Kedua, ia mendapatkan rasa trauma. Ketiga, bokongnya terasa amat sakit di kala tertentu setelah kejadian tersebut terjadi. Ini membuatnya katakutan. Eijun tidak akan pernah mau melakukan cek ke dokter, Ia takut semua orang akan tahu apa yang terjadi padanya tepat setelah acara pernikahan Tetsu-san. Dan terakhir, ketakutan terbesarnya adalah, ia takut orang itu akan kembali mencarinya dan kembali melakukan hal yang sama padanya.

Dan pada akhirnya fakta yang merupakan hal yang paling Eijun takuti menimpa kehidupannya.

Ia memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan semuanya, teman-teman semasa ia SMA, termasuk Kuramochi, Chris, Haruichi, maupun Miyuki. Eijun memutuskan untuk mengasingkan diri ke Osaka. Menjauh sejauh mungkin untuk menyembunyikan fakta yang menjadi luka baru dihatinya.

Ia mengandung, dan ia tidak ingin semua orang tahu akan hal itu. Maka ia pergi ke Osaka dan tinggal sendiri di suatu apartemen biasa.

Dan satu tahun telah berlalu.

Eijun telah bersama buah hatinya. Anak bayi laki-laki dengan kulit putih dan rambut berwarna coklat muda—tidak berwarna coklat pekat sepertinya. Kedua irisnya berwarna oranye, mirip persis juga sepertinya. Dalam umur masih kecil seperti itu ia masih belum bisa menemukan ciri-ciri turunan dari pelaku satu tahun yang lalu. Dan Eijun masih akan terus bersabar. Lagipula ia tidak tahu akan berbuat apa jika ia sudah tahu siapa pelaku jahat yang telah melakukan tindakan tidak senonoh kepadanya kemarin.

Ia memiliki tujuan hidup baru. Hidup bersama anaknya. Walau ia kadang dibantu Wakana, satu-satunya teman yang ia percayai untuk mengetahui masalah terbesar dalam hidupnya. Walau mereka jarang bertemu karena Wakana tidak tinggal di Osaka.

Beberapa bulan berikutnya, Ia tidak sengaja menemui Chris dan Kuramochi, saat ia dalam perjalanan pulang setelah bekerja menjadi salah satu pelayan di suatu cafe. Kedua pemuda itu kebetulan sedang berkunjung ke Osaka dan dengan mudah menemukannya.

Berapa kalipun ia berusaha kabur kembali akibat telah berhasil ditemukan oleh Chris dan Kuramochi, ia tidak bisa lari. Kedua orang itu tidak akan lagi membiarkannya pergi. Demi menjaganya, Kuramochi rela pindah secara diam-diam ke Osaka dan mencari apartemen terdekat dari apartemen Eijun. Sedangkan Chris yang bekerja di Tokyo tidak bisa ikut pindah ke Osaka. Namun pria itu berjanji akan terus mengecek keadaan Eijun yang pastinya kini lebih rumit karena memiliki satu anak.

Chris mengerti akan hal itu. Walau awalnya ia dan Kuramochi sangat kaget dan marah setelah mendengar apa yang telah menimpa Eijun dari mulut Eijun sendiri.

Sejak saat itu, Chris bersumpah akan menjaga Eijun selama ia bisa. Karena …

Ia sempat merasakan sangat sakit saat mengetahui Eijun telah memiliki buah hatinya sendiri. Bukan darinya.

Dari orang lain yang hingga kini belum diketahui.

.

.

.

"A-Are? Chris-senpai? Kau bicara apa? Bukannya kau tahu kalau aku benar-benar tidak mengetahui siapa ayah dari Kei-chan?"

Eijun terkejut ditempatnya. Barusan ia tidak salah dengar, kan?

"Bagaimana jika …"

Chris tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya sekaligus. Jeda dengan suara hiruk pikuk di restoran ramen tersebut. Hal itu tentu membuat Eijun bertanya-tanya.

"Umm, Chris-senpai?"

"Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang, Sawamura."

Eijun semakin dibuat bingung. Kei-chan yang berada di dalam pelukannya telah kembali terdiam, kedua mata bulatnya terlihat sayu. Air susu tinggal sedikit lagi berada didalam botol susunya namun mulutnya masih asyik mengedot hingga pipi tembemnya bergoyang.

Chris menyimpan sepasang sumpit yang sedari tadi ia pegang. Dengan gerakan cepat memanfaatkan kebingungan yang tengah mengelabui Eijun, ia sedikit beranjak dan memajukan wajahnya mendekati wajah Eijun.

_Cup._

Sebuah ciuman. Ciuman singkat yang seketika membuat Sawamura Eijun mematung ditempat. Bertepatan dengan Kei-chan yang telah kembali terlelap.

"Maukah kau menerimaku dalam kehidupanmu, Sawamura?"

.

.

"C-Chris … ? "

Musim dingin terasa semakin dingin.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**TBC**_

_**(A/N) **_

Sengaja menggunakan alur super cepat. Gimme review?

_/kabur/_


	2. Chapter 2

"_**Maukah kau menerimaku dalam kehidupanmu, Sawamura?"**_

.

.

.

.

Musim dingin terasa semakin dingin …

"C-Chris … "

Apa yang baru saja Eijun dengar sungguh mengguncang sedikit batin. Kedua matanya terbelalak tak percaya dengan posisi tubuhnya masih memiliki jarak pendek dengan tubuh Chris yang lebih besar. Jika Kei-chan tidak berada dipangkuannya, mungkin jarak antara dirinya dan Chris tak akan ada.

Chris memperlebar jarak antar wajahnya dan wajah memerah Eijun, "Tidak ada keraguan dalam perkataanku. Aku tahu kau tidak bisa sendiri menjaga Kei-chan. Kau butuh pendamping."

Kalimat itu keluar mulus dari belah bibir Chris Yuu Takigawa.

Mulut Eijun masih kaku untuk menjawab banyak. Bukan hanya sebuah ciuman perdananya dengan Chris barusan. Tapi juga dengan tawaran mengejutkan yang ikut serta.

Chris bertanya, maukah ia menerima Chris dalam hidupnya?

Wajah Eijun kian memerah. Apa yang terlintas di otaknya merupai kalimat dengan makna yang menuju pada pernikahan. Oke, ia tahu ia bodoh walau ia tidak suka mengetahuinya dan banyak orang disekitarnya mengatainya demikian. Tapi ia yakin persepsi yang ia dapatkan benar adanya.

Apa Chris mengajaknya untuk menikah?

Membangun keluarga kecil?

_Begitukah?_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Close Your Eyes**_

**AnagataLady's Fanfiction**

**MIYUKI KAZUYA | SAWAMURA EIJUN |CHRIS YUU TAKIGAWA**

**Ace of Diamond belongs to Yuuji Terajima**

**WARN : OOC, TYPO(s), AU, M-PREG.**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**-Tokyo, 2 tahun yang lalu-**_

"Oi oi aku yakin wajahmu pucat seperti hantu. Pergi mengaca sana!"

Trak.

Minuman kopi pahit dalam kaleng berwarna hitam tersimpan di atas meja beralaskan kaca dengan agak cukup keras. Tidak peduli dengan air yang sedikit keluar akibat efek bantingan. Tiga detik berikutnya fabric dari kain celana kerja Kuramochi Youichi mengelap tumpahan kopi itu. Tidak sengaja karena satu kakinya yang diangkat ke atas meja. Melanggar tata krama kesopanan yang sudah ditetapkan pada aturan kantor tempat ia bekerja. Jika boss melihat, dipastikan gajinya akan mengalami perenggutan.

Walau boss-nya adalah Yuuki Tetsuya sekalipun. Mantan senpainya dulu.

Kedua iris Kuramochi menatap khawatir Sawamura walau dari luar jika diperhatikan tidak menunjukkan rasa khawatir sama sekali. "Sudah pulang sana!"

Eijun menggeleng. Sudah tiga hari terakhir ini ia selalu pulang lebih awal karena dipulangkan. Kini Jun yang kedapatan melihat wajah Eijun yang terlihat pucat. Terlihat seperti kelelahan.

"Aku … tidak apa-apa. Haha." Eijun berusaha memasang senyum terbaiknya. Ia tidak boleh terus-terusan diberikan izin. Yuuki Tetsuya, sebagai boss perusahaan majalah tempat ia bekerja dan mantan senpai-nya dulu sudah terlalu baik menaruh perhatian lebih kepadanya.

Dhuak!

"Ap-Apa?!" Pukulan dikepala yang—uh, cukup sakit.

"CEPAT PULANG SANA SEBELUM TETSU YANG MENYERETMU PULANG!"

Kerutan kemarahan menghiasi pelipis Jun. Ia tidak habis pikir kalau Eijun sangat bodoh sekali terhadap dirinya sendiri. Seharusnya Eijun menyadari bahwa kesehatan dirinyalah yang harus diutamakan.

Eijun tetap keras kepala. Ia malah berjalan menuju mejanya—tepat disebelah Jun—dan menyenderkan kepalanya diatas meja. Bukannya menurut setelah dibentak oleh Jun, ia malah bersikap seolah tidak mendengar apa-apa.

Mendesah untuk yang kesekian kalinya untuk Jun Isashiki. Dengan gerakan cepat ia meraih gagang telepon berwarna putih yang terdapat diatas mejanya. Menekan tombol yang akan menghubunginya langsung dengan mantan pemain Seido bernomor punggung 3.

"Ha! Oi, Tetsu! Anak buahmu yang bodoh ini lagi-lagi—apa? Maksudku, Sawamura! Ya! Ia lagi-lagi tidak mau disuruh pulang. Aku melihat wajahnya puca—"

"WHOOAA! Kumohon tidak!"

Tiba-tiba saja Eijun terbangun dari posisinya dan meraih gagang telepon yang digunakan Jun. Ia segera memutuskan panggilan. "Aku tidak sakit! Dan kumohon jangan meyuruh Tetsu-san kembali untuk mengantarkanku pulang! Ia itu boss!"

Jun menggertakkan giginya, "Kalau begitu cepat kembali ke rumah dan istirahat, bodoh!"

Pertengkaran mereka benar-benar membuat orang-orang disekitar mereka menorehkan perhatiannya dari layar komputer yang berisi data pekerjaan pada interaksi mereka.

Tidak dipikirkan oleh Eijun, bahwa detik berikutnya batang hidung Yuuki Tetsuya telah berada di hadapannya saat ini.

"Ayo, Sawamura." Tangan kiri Yuuki menunjukkan kunci mobilnya. "Tidak ada waktu untuk membantah."

"Ta-Tapi aku tidak apa-apa! Sung—_Ugh_!"

"Hn." Tetsu mengangguk paham. Melihat Sawamura tiba-tiba berhenti bicara dengan kedua tangan menutup mulutnya. "Jun, angkat Sawamura."

"Ha! Apa boleh buat untuk anak keras kepala seperti dia!" Jun bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan mendekati Eijun yang sudah mengambil langkah mundur. Masih dengan kedua telapak tangan menutup mulutnya.

Ugh. Rasanya Eijun ingin muntah.

Seketika terjadi insiden dimana Jun berusaha meraih tubuh Eijun dibantu oleh Tetsu. Kuramochi tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Hyahaha! Serius, Sawamura! Kau seperti gadis hamil, kau tahu! Hyahahaha!"

Detik berikutnya Eijun menghentikan aksi pemberontakkannya. Kedua matanya terbelalak dan kepalanya mendadak sakit tepat setelah diteriaki—atau lebih tepatnya dicaci oleh Kuramochi.

Selanjutnya, _ Gelap_.

Bruk.

"O-Oi Sawamura!"

Tubuhnya terasa berat dan semakin tengggelam dalam kegelapan.

Namun ia masih bisa mendengar teriakan yang lain walau sayup-sayup sebelum kehilangan kesadaran sepenuhnya.

"_Sawamura!"_

.

Kedua kelopak mata Eijun bergerak pelan untuk terbuka. Dan yang ia temui pertama kali adalah kegelapan—walau tidak terlalu gelap.

Tapi mengingatkannya saat ia berusaha melihat dibalik sebuah kain yang menutup pandangannya. Kejadian malam itu …

Eijun tiba-tiba bangkit dari posisi tidur telentangnya, ia mengambil posisi duduk disertai ekspresi wajah ketakutan dan keringat dingin meluncur mulus dari pelipisnya.

"Ugh … " Eijun melihat sekeliling. Cahaya bulan yang menerobos sedikit celah gorden yang tidak menutupi jendela sepenuhnya milik apartemennya dan Kuramochi itu membuatnya sedikit tenang. Namun tetap saja rasa takut masih ada. Ia sedikit mengerti rasa takut seperti apa yang ia rasakan saat ini.

Rasa trauma, dan rasa takut akan perkataan Kuramochi di kantor tadi sore.

"_Kau seperti gadis hamil, kau tahu! Hyahahaha!"_

_Hamil._

Eijun mengerang frustasi. Dadanya mulai terasa sesak. Perkataan senpainya itu, benar-benar membuatnya takut.

Karena ia memang benar sedang mengandung.

Hingga detik ini mencapai kehamilan dalam umur 2 minggu-nya. Eijun mulai bergerak gelisah. Pikirannya mulai kacau. Ia mulai merasakan air mata mengalir menuruni lekuk tulang pipinya. Yang menjadi beban pikirannya adalah bagaimana jika kehamilannya terkuak pada semua orang.

Ia tidak mau itu terjadi !

Tangisan semakin terdengar dalam kamar pribadi milik Sawamura Eijun. Ia sudah tidak bisa membatasi volume tangisan yang ia tumpahkan malam ini. Takut Kuramochi akan mendengarnya dari kamarnya yang bertepatan bersebalahan dengan kamarnya dalam apartemen yang mereka berdua tempati. Maka kedua tangan Eijun berusaha menutup mulutnya walau hanya hanya sedikit membantu. Ia sudah terlalu takut dan sedih.

Malam itu, ia memutuskan suatu jalan walaupun hasil yang ia temui nantinya akan menyakitkan.

Besok ia akan pergi mengasingkan dirinya.

_Bersembunyi._

.

Layar laptop sedari tadi menyala namun sama sekali belum berhasil mengalihkan perhatian si pemilik. Chris memijit dahinya pelan. Memang sudah seharusnya ia tidak mengambil tindakan se-ekstrim itu tadi siang.

Mencium Sawamura Eijun dan mengajaknya menikah?

Desahan kembali keluar dari mulut Chris.

Ia seharusnya sudah tau Eijun akan menolaknya. Bahkan walau ia berkata pada Eijun kalau ia memberikan waktu cukup panjang untuk menjawab. Namun ternyata Eijun langung menolaknya.

Ia mungkin merasa sedih dan sedikit kesal. Rasa cinta yang tumbuh pada dirinya untuk Eijun sudah lama adanya. Ia ingin merengkuh tubuh itu namun apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Eijun telah menolaknya, dengan alasan yang jika terulang di memori otaknya maka hatinya akan terasa sakit.

"_Maaf, Chris-senpai._

_Kau tidak perlu … Ah, bahkan tidak pantas berkata itu padaku. Kau masih bisa mencari pendamping hidupmu diluar sana. Jangan memilih orang sepertiku, yang sudah ternodai dan memiliki anak dari seseorang yang bahkan tidak aku ketahui sama sekali."_

_Eijun menunduk. Alih-alih memerhatikan _Kei-chan_ yang tertidur pulas dalam dekapan terbaik kala musim dingin. Air mata-lah yang ingin disembunyikan Eijun dari tatapan tajam Chris._

"_Sawamura—"_

"_Hidupmu sempurna—bahkan akan lebih sempurna jika pendampingmu kelak bukanlah aku. Jangan memilih orang sepertiku, Chris. Aku lebih baik hidup berdua dengan anakku, dan membesarkannya serta berusaha membuatnya agar tidak menjadi orang sepertiku yang memiliki takdir buruk dalam hidup._

_A-Ah, terima kasih untuk ramen-nya, Chris. Aku pergi dulu."_

_Dan sebelum tangan hangat Chris meraih pergelangan tangan Sawamura yang tidak seberapa dengan ukuran telapak tangannya, sosok rapuh itu telah pergi menjauh._

_Hilang dalam hiruk pikuk manusia dalam toko ramen terkenal tersebut._

_._

Tangisan _Kei-chan_ akhirnya telah mereda. Kepala Eijun yang terasa sedikit pusing ia sandarkan diatas fabric lembut bantal kesayangannya. Sepulangnya ia dari pertemuan dengan Chris, Eijun segera pulang dengan Kei-chan yang tertidur dalam dekapannya. Setelah sampai di apartemen ia segera menidurkan Kei-chan dalam baby box lucu miliknya sedangkan ia beralih ke kamar. Mengistirahatkan diri.

Dalam beberapa detik setelah kepalanya di atas bantal, ia tertidur dan tanpa ia minta, ulasan tentang masa lalunya terulang kembali bagai kaset dalam mimpi. Bagaimana ia frustasinya saat tidak ingin kehamilannya terkuak. Saat dalam masa kritis ia pindah sendirian ke Osaka sendirian dan berusaha memulai hidup barunya.

Tepat saat ia terbangun tangisan _Kei-chan_ terdengar dari kamar mungil-nya. Sepertinya anak itu kedinginan. Eijun sampai mengatai dirinya sendiri bodoh karena sampai lupa menyalakan pemanas ruangan saat ia kembali. Kata-kata Chris tadi benar-benar membuatnya kacau.

Kalau ia boleh jujur, ia tidak memiliki suatu rasa cinta pada Chris.

Ciuman tadi, saat bibir Chris menyentuhnya …

Ia malah merasa takut. Ia seperti kembali merasakan bibir orang jahat yang telah menyakitinya dulu. Walau ciuman Chris tadi terbilang hangat dan lembut dengan kesan berhati-hati, tapi tetap saja, rasa trauma benar-benar mengalahkannya dan menguasainya.

Kini _Kei-chan_ sudah kembali tertidur dalam balutan selimut biru mudanya. Tinggal Eijun yang saat ini masih berusaha kembali dalam alam tidurnya. Tapi perasaan takut tiba-tiba datang menghampiri. Seketika ia berasumsi jika ia kembali tidur maka ulasan-ulasan mimpi buruk akan kembali.

Trrrt..Trrt..

Ponsel pintar Eijun bergetar. Eijun segera mengambil ponsel-nya yang tadi ia lempar ke atas sisi lain kasur yang tidak ia tiduri.

_Satu pesan masuk dari Kuramochi-senpai._

_**Kami-sama benar-benar menyayangiku, hyahaha!**_

_**Besok kau bisa kembali menitipkan Kei-chan padaku. Flu sialan sudah ditarik oleh Dewi Fortuna.**_

Eijun terseyum membacanya. Benarkah Kuramochi sudah sembuh dalam waktu sebentar? Mantan senpai-nya itu memang selalu mengejutkannya.

Detik berikutnya Eijun merasakan kedua matanya kembali terasa berat. Tanpa ia sadari ia tertidur kembali.

Tanpa ada mimpi buruk menyelanginya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**TBC**_

_**(A/N)**_

Miyuyu alias Miyuki belum nongol juga.

Di chapter berapa ia akan muncul? hihihi.

Tentang pair, belum bisa dikatakan akan menjadi MiyuSawa / ChriSawa.

Dan untuk pelaku yang telah menyakiti Eijun, belum juga bisa terkuak dalam beberapa chapter depan (mungkin).

Terima kasih untuk yang meninggalkan review~!


End file.
